Waiting for you
by mrrcosay001
Summary: Castle goes away for a book tour and Kate wonders what will she do for the next two weeks without him.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Thanks! Reviews are also much appreciated.**

_Day1_

"You have no idea how much Im gonna miss you. Seriously? Two weeks." Kate said as she was getting her purse and waiting for him to come out of their room.

He was going away for a book tour and he was going to leave her all alone in the loft with Martha and Alexis.

"Don't worry Im sure my mother and Alexis will keep you company while Im away." He knew this wont happen because his mother is too busy with her acting school and Alexis will be too caught up on school work to spend any time with Kate.

They took the elevator down with Castle dragging his lugguage into the lobby. It took some time before they finally got a cab. Castle placed his suitcase in the trunk while Kate told the driver to take them to the airport. They finally got settled inside and continued their conversation. "Still, It wont be the same without you. Who will keep our bed warm while Im asleep?" She said smiling.

"Im telling you Ill be back before you know it." He decided to stop the conversation there or else he would be calling Gina to cancel. He really wanted to stay but he knew how important this book tour was to his career. The traffic in New York is terrible, they were already late by 20 minutes.

They finally arrived in the airport. Castle paid the driver and they got out of the cab, they suddenly heard the speakers saying that Castle's flight was boarding in 10 minutes. They headed towards the boarding area and they said their goodbyes.

"Remember I am coming back for you, okay? Im not going anywhere." He said as she gave a nod.

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head and boarded for the plane. He was about toboard the plane until he realized he forgot something.

"Kate!" She turned and they locked gazes. "I love you." He mouthed the words and waited for her response.

"I love you too." she said with a smlie on her face.

He smiled and he was gone.

Kate decided to go to her apartment and do some cleaning since she was always staying at Castle's loft nowadays. She went to the kitchen and started to defrost the refrigerator, turns out she had a lot of chinese leftovers from the previous weeks, she took them out and threw them away. Next she went to the living room and dusted some corners that were full of dust and spider webs, she wondered when was the last time she cleaned her apartment she realized it has been a long time. She finally finished the living room and headed straight for the bedroom. She passed by some picture frames, one was Castle and her were at the park and one had both of them at Remy's holding large delicious hamburgers, that was the day she finally said those four words back and they decided to celebrate at Remy's. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her phone, it was a text from Castle.

"_**Hey, just arrived in LA. Do you miss me already?"**_, the text read. She smiled and sent her reply_**: "Ever since you stepped into that plane."**_

After a few moments her phone rang again. _**"Oh really? Well then, I guess you must be devasted right now."**_ She cant help but laugh, he really knew her too well. _**"Very, anyway watcha doing?" **_She texted back.

It took him longer to reply this time, _**"In a cab, on my way to a meeting."**_ She quickly texted back, _**"Oh ok, well don't let me keep you. Text me as soon as you get to you hotel."**_

"_**Ok. Talk to you later. ILY." **_She smiled at the last three letters. _**"ILY too."**_ She replied.

At around 9 o'clock that night her phone rang. She immediately knew who it was as soon as she saw his charming smile on her lock screen.

"_**Hey" **_ she answered.

"_**Hey yourself" **_His voice was sleepy and tired.

"_**Why don't you get some sleep Im sure your tired. We can just talk tomorrow morning."**_ She suggested, hearing him yawn.

"_**What? No! I mean…no, its ok." **_ He said, suddenly waking up.

"_**Its ok Castle. Go to sleep" **_ She tried again.

"_**You sure?" **_She knew he can really be stubborn at times, but still touched by his concern.

"_**Yes Castle, now go to sleep. Good night!"**_

"_**Good night Kate, Ill call as soon as I get up." **_ And with that he hung up.

**Review please! And please tell me how I can make it better. Thanks!**


End file.
